


Birthday Memories

by Anna_Papaya, Wolfy_Writes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Feels, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Mentioned Harry Potter, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, POV Teddy Lupin, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Papaya/pseuds/Anna_Papaya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfy_Writes/pseuds/Wolfy_Writes
Summary: It is the Marauders 6th year at Hogwarts, and it is Remus'a birthday. But why are his friends acting so weird around him??
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter
Kudos: 7





	Birthday Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! We wrote this oneshot in honor of Remus Lupin's birthday. (Remus is Brianna's favorite character). We hope you enjoy this story!
> 
> *please note*  
> This fanfic is rated 'General Audiences. However, there are mentions of a minor (16) drinking an alcoholic Hogwarts drink called Firewhiskey.
> 
> ❤💛💙💚

It was the morning of March 10th, 1976. Remus Lupin was in his sixth year along with his best friends, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. Though the boys promised Remus an extra 15 minutes (which doesn’t seem like a lot but it is when you are living with James and Sirius) they arrogantly woke him up, effectively ruining any chance at peace he had that day.

They went down to the Great Hall for breakfast and sat in their usual section of the Gryffindor table. They spoke of Quidditch and of which creature would win in a fight, of candy flavors and potions, of anything and everything. It was not unusual to see the four boys squabbling over seemingly random topics. 

Once done with breakfast they boys started to walk back to their common room. Sirius noticed Remus’s saddened facial expressions and asked, though knowing the answer, 

"Yo, Moony, what's up with you today?" Sirius smirked, shoulder-bumping Remus as they walked.

Remus faltered slightly. He was sure that he had told them his birthdate last year. If the loose memories of James cursing, Sirius running around crying "Happy Belated Birthday, Bro!", and Peter burning all of 3 cake attempts were anything to go by.

So why were they unaware of the day right now?

James, completely ignoring what Sirius had asked, wanted to get right into the day. 

“Moony, why don’t you have a study session with Lily in the library. She told me that she needed some help with the Transfigurations homework.”

Remus gave James a questioning look. “Two things. Why would Lily talk to you personally and alone? Also, why would you want me to be with Lily alone?” James looked at Sirius for help but he just shrugged. 

“Just go, mate. And don’t come back until 6:40.” Peter told him. Sirius and James sighed, definitely not in relief.

"Wait, what do you mean, 6:40? What's happening at 6:40?" Remus was even more bewildered. No one was acting like normal!

"Peter," James started, while Sirius glared, "this is why you can't be in on plans. Merlin, why do I even try?" James threw his hands up, and stalked off. 

Sirius shot off after him, and Peter, cowering, skittered behind. Remus just sighed and rubbed his nose bridge. His friends were idiots. "Might as well see Lily. The homework did seem a little harder than usual…", he trailed off, turning towards the corridor in the direction of the library.

~~~~~

"Oh Merlin, oh Merlin, oh dear oh dear oh dearohdearoh-" Peter squeaked, shuffling around the empty room. James and Sirius watched him, their eyes quickly flicking from left to right. “We messed up the wholeplan-” Sirius stopped him there.

“I did nothing this time actually.” He corrected, clearly proud. 

“Well whatever. We all are going down if Moony’s party is ruined.” Peter informed them. They all looked at each other concerned, then rushed down from their dormitories into the common room to start decorating for the party. 

~~~~~

Remus and Lily sat next to each other at a table in the library. They got their transfiguration notes out without a single word uttered from their mouths. Remus kept glancing at Lily but she seemed to be really focused. Finally, Lily sighed loudly and slammed her book shut.

“What happened? And don't give me some ‘oh, nothing’, because you’ve been staring at me like I have three heads for the past 20 minutes.”

Remus scratched the back of his head sheepishly. “Sorry?” he offered. Lily gave him a look. “Well, it’s just that, Sirius, James and Peter completely blew me off earlier, even though they know it is my birthday. And they were acting so awkward, and Peter was really adamant that he didn’t want me there until almost 6:30. That’s the whole day. I can’t help but wonder if I did something wrong.”

He looked at his half-written essay, tears burning at the back of his eyes. He hadn’t meant to dump that all on Lily. 

Lily sighed again, but this time, it was more sympathetic. “Hey, Remus, remind me how long you and them have been friends for?” 

Remus mumbled, “Since first year, so, over five and a half years.”

“Right, now tell me: how many times since then have any of them failed to be straight forward and communicate when they were mad.”

“Well, never really. They’re too thick-skulled to be anything but blunt.” He sniffled, and Lily wordlessly handed him a tissue, continuing with her point. 

“Do you think that somehow, magically, they have gotten over their dumb heads just to be mad at you?”

“No…” Remus trailed off, realizing where this was going. Lily smiled warmly. 

“So do you think they are mad at you?”

Remus gave her a watery smile, and laughed. “No, I don’t.”

“Thank you, Lily. I really needed that,” he said.

“It’s no problem at all, Remus! Now, about that Transfiguration essay…”

Remus smiled, and delved into explaining the complexity of the work. His friends’ behaviors were now at the back of his mind.

~~~~~

“No hang that streamer over there, Padfoot!” James yelled across the room to Sirius. 

“Where is there, Prongs!” Sirius yelled back at him. Peter went to help him. To none of the Marauder’s surprise, Sirius was not very good at decorating. 

“Better?” Peter smiled happily, lowering his hand that held his wand. 

“I could have fixed it.” Sirius shrugged, partly annoyed. 

Once the decorations were perfectly put up, the boys stood in the center of the room to admire their work. Excitement filled them as the time changed to 6:35, the time the guests should be arriving. 

“You didn’t give an invitation to Snivilous, right Wormtail?” James laughed, turning his attention to Peter. 

Peter looked up at him confused, “How would I know? You were the one to give out the invitations.” James and Sirius stared at each other in major concern. 

“Wormtail, that was your one job. Just one!” Sirius said in annoyance. James sighed, as Peter remembered them telling him to do that. 

“Is it too late now?” Peter asked, fidgeting his fingers awkwardly.

“I got this, guys.” James took a deep breath and then touched the tip of his wand to his throat, “Sonorous.” “Hey Gryffindors! Please make your way to the Gryffindor tower if you are a fifth year. And I promise this isn’t a prank. Not this time at least.” Sirius and Peter facepalmed. “Oh and Professors! You may attend too. Especially Minnie and Dumbles! Thank you!” James took his wand away from his throat. 

"Now we'll get some people for Remus's surprise party!" James said, excited.

"Umm James... Taking the wand away from your throat doesn't automatically make your voice not amplified.." Peter told him, his lip quivering. 

"So Remus just heard what I said?” James asked already knowing the answer.

Sirius took James's wand and put it to his throat, “ Surprise!” 

James felt dumb, which he usually made into pride. He muttered the word to dismiss the amplifying charm and sighed. Sirius almost fell over in laughter while Peter shook in his spot, clearly anxious about the way that ended. 

Suddenly, a flood of people came rustling into the Gryffindor tower, some not even fifth year students. Professor Slughorn, McGonagall, and Dumbledore came in. Sirius and James watched them “strut” in, not expecting they’d actually come. But the party was for Remus so I guess they took some time out of their busy schedules for him. At least that’s what they liked to think. As the party started to begin James, Sirius, and Peter impatiently waited for Lily and Remus to come in. 

It was 6:46 when they heard Lily and Remus laughing before coming through the portrait hole. Sirius yelled at everyone to find a place to hide, even though some argued about Remus already knowing. When Lily and Remus entered, the word, “Surprise!” filled their ears, deafening them. 

“I already know though.” Remus laughed. 

“Wanted to still provide the whole excitement of this part though!” Sirius said in excitement running up to Remus with James and Peter. 

“Sorry I totally ruined the surprise, Moony.” James said, feeling horrible about it. 

Lily walked by James saying, “Yeah way to go Potter,” in an irritated yet joking tone. She made her way to her friend, Alice. James couldn’t help but smile, while the rest of the Marauders laughed at the dopey face James put on when he saw Lily’s hair glisten. Remus accepted his unneeded apology, since Remus found it comical and kinda expected from his clumsy, chaotic friend.

“Thank you so much guys! I’ve actually never had a surprise party before. My dad didn’t think it’d be safe, being a..” he went into a whisper, “...werewolf in all.” Remus told them, which warmed his and his friends' hearts.

They headed over to the snack table which was filled with Remus's Honeydukes favorites. So it mostly held different kinds of chocolates. Peter pointed out the firewhiskey and Sirius quickly hid it so the professors wouldn't be suspicious. 

The rest of the night was filled with stories and laughs. Sirius and James got Dumbledore and McGonagall to dance with them for one song, Dumbeldore maybe longer but he told them to never mention it outside of the Gryffindor tower. Before the party was strictly ended Remus grabbed his polaroid camera, gifted to him by Lily. He took a picture of his best friends and everyone else at the party. He wanted to always remember this day. The party lasted until 4 in the morning for the Marauders. 

Forced to get to bed at 10 by McGonagall the four boys stayed up in their dormitory laughing away; Sirius finally having his firewhiskey. 

Remus had had the best birthday of his life. 

Before going to sleep Remus took out the picture he took that night. The reflection of the bright stars shined through the window, lighting up the polaroid picture. He smiled at it, knowing these new memories were gonna be everlasting. 

~-~-~

Teddy’s hand shook as he clasped the brittle Polaroid. The blissfully happy smiles that spread across his father and his friends’ faces stared up at him, mocking him. Teddy wanted to cry, but he was too old to, practically 16 now, so he didn’t. He knew that Granny was hovering outside his closed bedroom door, but he made no move to acknowledge her. 

It just wasn’t FAIR! They were so happy with each other, content without a moment’s thought towards the brutal future. Why did they get to have happy memories of his dad, while Teddy had to be content with the whimsical stories Harry and Granny told, and the crumbling photos from many years ago? He desperately wanted to interact with his dad, to see his face in person, to just say “Hi”. 

Teddy wondered, despairingly, if his father would be proud of him. Harry told him everyday that Remus would have, but Teddy sometimes didn’t believe him. After all, Harry had lost Remus too. What was stopping him from idealizing how his father acted, just to comfort himself?

But no. Teddy didn’t want to think that way. He wanted to believe in the magical stories the adults spoke of. Teddy didn’t care if they were lies, they were real to him. They were real, and Teddy would continue to cling to every scrap of knowledge he could glean about his father. They supported him, convinced him to be more, pushed him to make his father proud.

Teddy looked down at the photograph once more. Sure enough, just like every other time, the big, cheesy smiles looped on the paper. Just like every other time, bubbles of resentment pooled in Teddy’s gut.

But maybe, that one time, Teddy was able to swallow past the bubbles of anger. Maybe, that one time, Teddy looked past his veil of pain and longing to see the joy and hope in every crevice of the photo. Maybe, that one time, and forever more afterwards, Teddy would smile at the sight of friendship and happiness that filled his father’s warm smile.

And maybe, if you looked really closely, you would see a tear roll down Teddy Remus Lupin’s face and fall down, down onto the old, yellowing photograph.

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoyed this story! And comments, suggestions or ideas are appreciated, and you can put them in the comment section below! Have a fabulous day!😁


End file.
